The present invention relates to a multidifferential device of the type comprising a plurality of differentials, each comprising a differential holder with at least two epicyclic gears and two planetary gears and having an imaginary rotation axis which is the same for all the differential holders and planetary gears. The differential holders and planetary gears are designed as rotary members, whereof two serve as input members and one serves as the output member and which comprise two end members in which an end input or output member is constituted as a planetary gear. The epicyclic gears of every other intermediate differential holder member are located at the same radial level relative to the said rotation axis. A plurality of intermediate differential holder members each comprises an external or internal planetary gear path on both of its faces and at least one inner or outer epicyclic gear in which each end member comprises a planetary gear.
Herein the term planetary gear path designates both teeth and a surface permitting rolling friction or any other equivalent member.
A multidifferential device of the type indicated hereinbefore is known from French Pat. No. 1,299,051. In the case of the known multidifferential device there is only one output member and among all the rotary members acting as planetary gears and/or differential holders only three members can be input or output members, with the supplementary restriction that two of these members are necessarily input members. Therefore, the known multidifferential device does not make it possible to have multiple movement outputs each supplying an output speed proportional both to the speeds of the two input members and equal to half the sum of the speeds of the two adjacent members.